Ongoing research indicates a relationship between prolonged exposure to cell phone radiation and illness. The risk of illness decreases significantly where cell phones are used at a distance from the user. Positioning a cell phone even a few inches away the ear can greatly reduce harm from cell phone radiation.
There are several ways to manage the health risks associated with prolonged cell phone use. One way is to use a speakerphone and hold the phone at a distance. However, many do not want their phone conversations overheard, or to disturb others with a loud two way conversation. Additionally, prolonged use of the speakerphone can greatly reduce battery life.
Another way to reduce health risks associated with cell phone use is to use a Bluetooth headset. The energy radiated by a phone with a typical Bluetooth headset is orders of magnitude less than a cellular phone signal, which typically is communicated between the cell phone and a distant cell phone tower. One drawback of a Bluetooth headset is that there is often a reduction in sound quality when compared to the sound quality of wired connections. Audiophiles also demand stereo sound, which is unavailable with single-ear bud Bluetooth headset models.
Yet another way to reduce health risks is to use a wired headset. Wired ear buds may, for example, insert into a user's ear, hang on the ear, or hang on the head. Ear buds are energy efficient and have lessened health risks due to radiation. When two ear buds are used, stereo sound is possible.
One major drawback of using wired ear buds with portable consumer electronics devices and telephones is cord management. Cord management is a commonly experienced problem where the cord of the ear buds becomes tangled and may be damaged by a frustrated user who attempts to hastily untangle the cord. Operating an automobile, a bicycle, or other vehicle while experiencing cord management problems can be dangerous. What is desired is a better way of cord management which enables the user to readily extend and retract ear bud cables in a rapid and reliable manner.